Smashing Skulls
by Tardation
Summary: The cast of Skullgirls is invited to the smash mansion to participate in a tournament. Little do they know the troubles in store It's T for cursing, violence, sexual reference, the whole enchilada-
1. Chapper 1

**I apologize for the huge hiatus from fanfiction. Not gonna rant about it, just know that I plan to at least get through this story Oh, and I don't own diddly squat**

"So, I heard that there's some newcomers coming to our mansion." Samus, in her suit, was reading through information displayed across the screen

"Indeed, from this other fighting game. Apparently, Ryu wasn't enough…" Robyn was going through the same information, albeit through a book instead. "According to this, they're going to be a huge threat. That's why I got you. You and my… alternative are the only other ones with the ability to track power. We should scout them out, and get a good idea what their weaknesses are, lest we let them beat us"

"I see your point… alright, it sounds like a plan." Samus heal out her armored hand to seal the deal.

xxx

On a highway, an RV is speeding along, carrying 14 passengers, all extremely capable fighters in their own right.

"I still can't believe they're inviting us," Fillia played with strands of samson as he snored lightly

"For just one week, it ain't a big deal" Peacock cooly deflected. However, despite herself, she was actually pretty excited about this too. And why shouldn't she be? A new pack of fools to wallop, it'll be a breeze!

Acrobat Premiere Cerebella punched the dressing room door "I need to put on my make up, and I swear if I get my foundation wrong 'cause of you, EVERYONE in here's gonna feel the pain, you got me?"

The whole RV grumbled, but they, one by one, decided that they might as well rest up before arriving, and so they did. All except for Valentine, that is. She chose to remain on the roof, isolated from everybody else, while carrying double in a suitcase. "It does occur to you that we are entering 'E10' territory, doesn't it?". It always off put Valentine how aware Double was of everything. It was just hours ago that she… it explained what exactly this "EEE ESS ARR BEE" guide to the universe is, and now we're going to be restricted in… some fashion.

At the moment, however, she was too distracted by a unmistakable shine in the distance. They were being watched, and whoever was watching them had night vision of some sort. Valentine opened up the suitcase and drew a tiny bit of Double through a syringe. With expert precision, she threw the syringe just below the binoculars. "Okay Double, you got a visual?"

"Yes…" She… It responded.

Xxx

A syringe bounced off of samus' helmet, shattering on impact. She picked up the remains, looking at them. "This… apparently had nothing within, completely clean all around. I didn't expect them to be the littering sort." Samus threw the syringe behind them as they kept on looking, her green visor giving her all the sight she needs.

"You said they appear dysfunctional, yes?" Robyn was taking notes in hopes that she can form it together into a strategy.

"They won't be teaming up together anytime soon, that's for certain…" She laughs So, you gotta read on stats, yeah? All I can see is that they're all healthy.

Activating the tacticians eye, Robyn analyzes each one. "It appears that the rules of our domain is already restricting their abilities…"

Samus cleared her throat "Um, yeah, can you explain it again? Didn't really catch it the first time so…"

Robyn threw her hands in frustration "Like I said, our world has a power seal. Each person can only maintain a certain amount of power with them while inside. You've experienced it yourself, you have a tiny amount of the ammunition, and you can't take a nuke to the face!"

Samus nodded "Must of been here so long I forgot what it was like outside… hadn't had an adventure of my own for a really long time…" Robin nodded in sympathy as the two looked on.

 **AN: So, that's the prologue. I'm not exactly sure where this is going, I just have a few scenarios in mind. Hope I can string it together into a plot, until next time**


	2. Chapper 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros or Skullgirls. If I did then I'd be able to say 'Hey... That's pretty good'**

The RV rolled into the Mansions parking lot, taking up two spaces and jutting out two car lengths. The cast climbed out, and most of them lost balance suddenly. "Damn sea legs" Cerebella mumbled as she made her way out. Cerebella bumped into a shorter man, in red apparel and blue overalls, tapping his foot impatiently

"You are the one they call "Cerebella" yeah?" Said the moustached plumber.

"The one and only!" Cerebella bowed for him, and fell flat on her face. "Hey, what's with this place and it's gravity anyway? Keep on tripping, and it's annoying!"

Mario scratched the back of his head "Er… how do I put this… Over the course of you entering, you may have been… hehe... 'cut down'" Cerebella looked down and, surprisingly, saw her own shoes. She screeched quite loud enough to set off a few car alarms.

xxx

"THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL BODY! THESE CLOTHES ARE ATROCIOUS AND-" Cerebella was interrupted by a disgruntled Peach

"Now, put him down." Peach suggested in a soft voice that had way too much edge to belong to her. Cerebella obliged, letting the plumber drop two feet to the ground. He scrambled and ran behind Peach. Peaches smile returned to her face with uncanny speed "Hello, ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for any confusion that may come with the travel." Peach motioned for the party to follow her inside, all of them deciding that another "upset" would not be tolerated.

xxx

Once they were inside, Bayonetta eyed the "group" she was assigned to explain. Cerebella, the orange acrobat, Parasoul the queen in black and Valentine, the nurse. She subtly pulled them away from the rest as they passed through the entrance.

"Ladies, before I begin, I'm sure that you have the photos that I asked you to take of yourselves...?" Bayonetta was immediantly handed a phone and two photographs, one in sephia and the other in black and white.

"You mean the selfies? Oh man, I was all over that-" Cerebella was cut off mid sentence with a sharp snap of the air

"Rule number one of dealing with me, your 'hip slang' is prohibited. Period." Bayonetta said with a deep finality.

"She can't be serious..." Cerebella mumbled, while both Parasoul and Valentine smiled with relief. They swore if they had to hear that one more thing was "glass" they were going to jump out of the RV and never return. Bayonetta's eyes, meanwhile, flashed with sympathy.

"Oh sweethearts, you used to be so fabulous... especially you Cerebella." Cerebella lit up at this attention. "I still don't understand why they don't stretch this to "T" you know." She said talking more to herself than them "Well, to be blunt, however much I hate that, you have been localized"

"S... 'Sense-Ored'" Cerebella said dully with ignorance as Parasoul spoke up

"You mean to say that our appearance was too sexual? So the universe adjusted us to fit it's standard of 'appropriate?'" Parasoul was displeased as she spied each of thier apparel individually.

She herself had her short dress replaced with a snug cardigan, black sweatpants covering her legs. She looked... common. Displeased, she looked on. Valentine had her top extended to a polo, humorously tomboy-ish on her. As a bottom, she had her original skirt, albiet lengthened to her knee. As she was beligerently unbuttoning as much as she could, so she could access the 'tools' she kept in there, she noticed what seemed like a metal plate on her chest. She shrugged, and looked on to Cerebella, who clearly had it the worse. What used to be pretty much a glorified bra had turned into what looked like a grandma knit sweater, making her look like a traffic cone. Her bottom was equally uncomplimentary orange jumpsuit pants, skin tight. Cerebella pulled off her sweater to find herself in a modest (for her) D cup. She teared up as she pulled the sweater back on.

"I know this must be incredibly hard on you girls... here, this is what I looked like before I came here" Bayonetta handed them a picture of her. They gazed and gasped in awe

"Woah, that isn't clothing, those are straps!" Cerebella felt humbled "I mean, panty shots are one thing, but holy..."

"Fricken hell," was all Parasoul could breath, acting much as her sister, Umbrella, would. All Valentine did was shrug.

"Please, if you need any help going through this, ask me." Bayonetta had the tone of voice one would with another who had lost a close family member.

xxx

"So, we're gonn' split up, that's what you're saying, right?" Peacock was gnawing on a cigar, which now that she thought about it, was awfully un-cigar like. She spit it out to find she had been chewing on a fire cracker. "Ay, what gives? This used to be-"

Shulk pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was he the one asigned to introduction duties? Oh yeah, he remembered, can't say no to Lucina. Damn, sometimes he swears that girl will be the end of him. Of course, he didn't mind that. His daydreaming of Lucina was interrupted by a sharp, slightly metallic voice "Ay, I asked you a question, bub!" Peacock tried to burn him with the firecracker, to her obvious fustration.

"Hey you brat, imagine if that was- Ugh, listen, they don't allow any 'drugs' in this realm, needless to say children using them." Shulk snapped impatiently, stressing 'children' with a jab of the finger, before turning to the rest of the group, looking at him in obvious sympathy. "There are a few girls in your group getting a special version of this talk, but I'll cut it short and sweet, all right? Some of you had stuff about you that would mislead kids," His eyes were pointing daggers at Peacock, her shrugging in false innocence "And more importantly, offend their parents. It's all been taken away. It shouldn't affect you too much but it will take some time adjusting to."

Shulk surveyed the group, his eyes landing on a girl with deep red eyes. Her hair was really long and black, and hot damn, he didn't even know he had a thing for school girls until looking at her. His mouth watered as perverted thoughts ran through his mind. A woman, tall and lean with caramel tanned skin, spoke up.

"And I suppose that's the reason I have this dreadful top on?" She pointed to the simple black shirt she had on, sparkling with jewels. The transistion surely was kind to her, compared to the three he'd been told about.

"Yes, that is exactly the case. Now, we at the smash mansion, after reading up on your personalities, we have divided you up among smashers who volunteered to assist you in learning the ins and outs of the mansion and, more importantly, the tournaments you will be participating in."

"That's a run on sentence, dear" Eliza noted uncharacteristically grammar nazi-ish "You musn't do that, it makes you look like you haven't thought what you're saying through."

Shulk scratched the back of his head "Yeah... right..."

xxx

Robyn and Lucina were watching from afar, their eyes never leaving the group, watching for their nods of acceptance. It came as Shulk led them away to thier groups.

"So, that's it then" Lucina sighed in relief. "I hope this ends well... Though I still wonder about something"

Robyn laughed a little "What could possibly be bugging you now?"

Lucina tapped on the table "How is it that I have so much influence over Shulk? I understand that I'm a natural leader" She smiled, allowing herself a small break from her constant humility before snapping back to her standard demeanor, "but I don't doubt that if I told him to march to his death that he'd refuse... or even complain for that matter."

Robyn laughed again "I don't see how you can't... well see it."

Lucina raised an eyebrow "You didn't answer my question..."

 **AN: Yeah, sorry for hella neglecting you, I have been tending to my youtube channel. But hopefully, I'll be able to update more often now that I'm out of my writers block. On to the chapter, This is still just a bunch of bullshit buildup, but it's still interesting (right)? I'm really trying to make the Skullgirls' cast clash against the Smash Bros' one, though I'll admit, this is a lot of characters to juggle. Hopefully this will end well. Until then, Tardation is out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothin**

Fillia was running a hair through Samson on the bunk bed, looking at her new roommates. Well, there was Shulk there, soft sandy blonde hair sitting bottom bunk on the other side of the room. She was a tad curious on why the person organizing the groups would elect to stay with her, when there are… well, more interesting folks. Ever since she could remember (Which wasn't very long at all) she thought herself Mary Sue-ish, in a bad way. She quickly shook the insecurities from herself and looked on. Above him, there was an angel boy, not looking much past 15. He was telling Shulk about some sort of demon fight he had. She thought back to the ride here. Why were none of her friends like that. Samson interrupted her musings that she was apparently mumbling aloud,

"Cause they're too full of themselves, kid," He said just loud enough for Fillia to hear, "They don't know nothin' about humility. Unlike you, right kid?" His use of the word 'kid' wasn't in condescension, but in familiarity. It was easily assumed that Samson had complete domination over Fillia, having her do his bidding. But the parasite and Fillia have felt like partners to each other from the start. Of her memory at least.

"Samson, that's not true! What about…" It took her a little while to think of an example of any of her "friends" showing humility. "What about Cerebella huh? She's always there for Beowulf!"

Samson laughed "Because she wants to ride his coattails to fame. It has nothing to do with genuine modesty, or even admiration" His pessimistic words burned into her.

"Can't you just be a bit more positive Samson? This is a new environment, with plenty of friendly faces!" She knew he had a point, but she didn't want him to ruin this for her. She sighed, and peeked below to the bottom bunk. There was what could be best described as a warrior princess, her blue hair down her shoulders, her posture stiff and mighty. Fillia felt herself intimidated by this figure, the princess polishing a beautiful sword of white metal. She turned back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She had her fingers crossed under her, hoping with all her heart that she could make at least these people her friends.

Xx

"And so then I told him 'go back from whence you came' and I _totally_ bashed his face in." Pit punched the air to emphasize his point. "And that's how I became the hero of Eterna City" He finished the story with an explosion sound effect, shredding the air guitar like a real rock hero.

Shulk laughed, though it was distracted obviously "Yeah, I guess that was cool." He sighed a trademark dreamy boy band sigh.

Pit bounced gently on the mattress. "I see that you decided to pick your roommates _strategically_ ," He motioned to Lucina "You think you're going to finally make your move?"

"Shut up, you think they're deaf or something?" Shulk, who finally was paying attention to Pit, threw him a dirty look through the bed. "And no, it's just I think her and Lucina would work well with each other."

"Really?" Pit scoffed "Well unlike you, I'm not just gonna sit over here and stare." Pit hopped off the bunk, his fall slowed a tad by a flap of his wings, before walking up to them. Shulk tried to stop him, to no avail. "Hey, what's your name?" To his delight, he got the girls' attention.

xxx

"I'm Fillia, and I'm so glad to meet you. What's your name?"

Pit pumped his fist in the air like he always did when he introduced himself. "I'm Pit, most trusted angel of Goddess Palutena herself," He pointed at Shulk "And that's Shulk, he's a bit shy at first, but I'm sure you two will become the bestest of frie-" Was all he could get out before Shulk clamped a hand over his mouth, pulling him back to the bunk. Lucina stood up, facing her.

"I am Lucina of Ylisse, heir to the Falchion and pleased to make your acquaintance." She finished with extending her hand. Fillia took it, shaking hands slowly. Lucina gestured to the two people who _should_ be acting like young adults, "They're charming, huh? Don't worry, they're inseparable most of the time,"

Fillia nodded "Especially Shulk. He seems pretty cool to me," For some reason, Lucina felt some sort of unnatural deep seated rage when Fillia said this. She couldn't think of why, and in a matter of seconds she became deeply cross. Robyn, she'd know, She thought to herself.

"I need to go. To the bathroom" Lucina said a bit more harshly than she meant to, but walked out the door anyway.

"Was it something I said?" Fillia thought to herself.

 **Author's Note: Wow, it's been like half a year since I updated it. All I know is that this for some reason got a TON of views, and I felt bad for letting it sit around for so long. Hopefully, I can come up with a good story for all of them, but who knows. At any rate, PLEASE give me reviews, it's the only thing that'll make me stay on top of this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own much but the skin on my body**

Painwheel was laying down on her bed. On her side, of course, the Buer Drive projected from her like a scorpion tail. She could remove it but without it she'd feel empty. The parasite's control has become addictive to her. Of course, that's what it's supposed to do, with it's seemingly unlimited supply of… something, the Buer keeps her mind stable and balanced. When Valentine installed it inside of her, she intended for it to act as a suppressor. _Valentine, that's a name she hated. Yes, the one thing she's certain of is her hatred of Valentine and Brain Drain. If it weren't for them then maybe…_

"Um, miss, are you okay?" Lucas' voice interrupted her musings. _Why did she know his name?_

"I… told you it, remember miss? Or do you prefer mrs?" _No, no how did he hear that? Does he have some sort of psychic-_

"Yeah, I guess I have some, I can't read minds very well though. You do mumble everything you think so it's not too hard to decipher what your saying. Kind of like how your eyes work together to see depth" _I hate feeling like an open book, and I hate that I can't have anything to myself_.

"Please, Carol, don't get so hard on yourself," Lucas put a hand on my shoulder "It's okay, really," At this, _I… Painwheel... Carol… This makes my head hurt. I can manage some words, I know I can._

"Go… Away…" My voice comes out like burger from a meat grinder. _I hate every second of it._ "Leave me be" _That time I got it out in one breath. Why is that special to me? What have I become?_

"If… if you insist miss," Lucas steps back. Finally. He looks to what at first just seemed to be a suit at the other side of the room. I guess it has somebody in it, because he's whispering to it. _Making secrets right in front of me. About me._

Xxx

Samus groaned, her suit making the voice sound hollow and robotic. She was paired with Lucas, a kid who always means well. He couldn't seem to get anything out of her though. Painwheel seemed to be really abrasive.

'I bet she got stabbed in the back a few too many times' she quipped to herself. She almost allowed herself a laugh at Painwheel's expense, but the laughter fell short as she gazed at her Beur. Such a thing was just **...** wrong. Her suit, she chose it, and she could live without it. Painwheel didn't choose this, and now it's a part of her, forever. Samus couldn't figure out who forced it on her, despite the hours spent looking for an answer, but their heart must be absolutely frozen.

"... I think if we just leave ourselves open for her, she'll figure out that it's all okay" Lucas finished his thought process on how to make Painwheel smile. Samus' smile shined through the helmet, even if it was fake.

"Yeah, maybe buddy. We should turn in for tonight though, okay?" Samus patted Lucas on the back and went to the back of the room, falling into her bed. There were three beds, one for each of them, and Lucas obediently squirmed into his. 'What a good kid,' was the last exhausted thought Samus managed before falling asleep

 **AN: Finally, a new chapter comes out. I intend Painwheel's chapters to be a bit less humor oriented, approaching the more serious undertones these characters bring. I hope you love them anyway, and with that, so long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin**

Fukua sat, bored. So, this was it, a dark angel a dumb hedgehog, and some gussied up dragon bitch. Ugh did not begin to describe what she felt. Fukua knew their names, they introduced themselves in the most annoying way possible….

Xxx

Corrin forced Dark Pit and Sonic into a huddle. "Listen you little baby bitches, we are bringing a new member in our ranks, and I will not tolerate any edgy bullshit from the lot of you!" Corrin pushed her point with a very firm frown and a raised fist.

"Ouch… my head" Dark Pit tried to reach up to rub his head after the impact the sudden huddle left on his forehead, the attempt earning him a swift slap to the face.

"No, pain is weakness leaving the body, you little baby bitch!" Corrin slapped him again, Dark Pit now in tears, trying to hide it.

"Woah woah," Sonic held up his hands to stop the incoming slap that almost came. Corrin held her hand up in a threatening manner. Sonic decided to choose his words carefully around the madwoman. "Maybe what they say about first impressions is a little wrong. I'm sure that she's cool, Shulk's a… smart enough guy" Sonic honestly hated the guy, but for the sake of saving their hides, he swallowed his pride. "So can you just… maybe… cool it?" He regretted it the instant he said it, and had good reason to. He found himself on the floor, savage slaps peppering his face.

"You. Little. Baby. Bitch. I. Will. Slap. The. Furry. Right. Out. Of. You." Corrin punctuated each word with a slap, the one that came with 'furry' was especially hard. Sonic was hurt, physically and emotionally, and he had trouble with wiped fresh tears from his eyes. There was a sudden rough knocking on the door.

"Hey, this is the edgy group, the one I was assigned to, right?" Fukua, the newbie, was at the door, and Corrin brought Sonic to his feet.

"It's showtime," Corrin sang in his ear as he pushed him to Pit's side, who was smart enough to stand by the door. Fukua popped open the door, and saw the sorry lot.

"Um… should I come back or…?"

Xxx

Fukua sighed as she remembered. They all stood there awkwardly, and stared at each other. The guys must be smuggling in some crazy stuff, judging by how red their eyes were. That much of any substance can't be healthy. And the girl seemed to dominate over them. Hey, it's a free country, if they don't mind being her little play thing, she doesn't care.

Fukua let out a pervy chuckle. Bet she makes them wear collars and spanks them, or even dirtier shit. Now that she thought about it, it wouldn't be too terrible to test the waters. It's been like forever since she had laid a guy (like, weeks! Sheesh, they just couldn't pull over at a trucker station, nooo, they had to drive 24 hours. But that's a flashback for another time.) and she wouldn't mind experimenting a little with boywhoeres.

Fukua's musings were interrupted by Corrin the maybe actually cool gal. "So, Fukua, I bet you think we're pretty tight, huh?" She said awfully not mistress-like. Hopefully she'd show her true colors soon, if she got lucky, maybe a little action tonight might go down. "Just wanted to make sure you liked our arrangements." Fukua couldn't manage to even fake a smile at the time, just staring dully at her. "I think you'll fit right in!" Corrin held her fist out in a fist bump way. So not cool. Fukua held onto some hope of these guys just putting on some sort of act, and waited for the hot stuff to happen.

 **AN: Hooray for the proper return of Corrin! However, I couldn't find proper space to fit in her usual 'awesomeness' due to it just being an intro chapter. As for Fukua, I think that she will be unpleasantly surprised at the tameness of her new squad (Oh, the possibilities!).** **If you're wondering when the action will start, don't worry. I only want to get through a few more before I start writing actual stories for each platoon. Hope you liked it, Tardation out.**


End file.
